


Click, Click - Boom

by shadowblade_tara



Series: For All the Unsung Songs [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Discussion of Past Abuse, Genocide, M/M, Mostly friendship, Pre-Slash, Starvation, Tarsus IV, Threats of Violence, hints of romance, if you need anything else tagged let me know, onscreen death of minor characters, so you know, this is tarsus iv y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: A teenage Spock decides to study terraforming of a desert planet instead of following his father on a routine diplomatic mission.  He doesn't expect to get attached to anyone, but then again, that was before he met one Jim Kirk.Destiny starts early in this one, and it starts on Tarsus IV.





	1. Chapter 1

The minute Spock takes his first step out of the transport and onto the planet of Tarsus IV and sees just how low-tech the place is, he thinks he might have made a mistake. Beside him, Salvor, his usual caretaker, glances down at him.

“It is not too late to change your mind.”

Spock shakes his head. “No.”

“You know Sarek does not mind your presence on his missions.”

“I am aware.” comes the rather dry response. “It’s the others that give me pause.” That earns him a huff of amusement from the older Vulcan. Spock continues. “You know how they treat me. I’m tired of being nothing more than a science experiment.”

“Do you think they will treat you any differently here?” Salvor points out. “Humans are not well known for their acceptance of what is different.”

“And Vulcans are?”

“Touché.” He folds his hands behind his back as he follows Spock through the small space port. “A full two years spent studying the terraforming of a desert planet. It will look well for your academics.” Spock makes a small noise of assent. “A far cry from your previous studies in astrophysics.”

“I enjoy a well-rounded education.”

“Sarcasm does not suit you.”

“You don’t think sarcasm suits anyone.” Spock retorts. He would never dare speak to his father this way in public, but Salvor is extremely liberal for a Vulcan, and has never minded Spock’s more emotional outbursts. It’s one of the reasons he gets along so well with Sarek’s family – especially his human wife. 

“Your use of sarcasm and emotive language is part of the reason you are treated like a ‘science experiment’, as you phrase it.” Salvor continues. “Yet you do not strive to better your control.”

Spock does not reply as they leave the space port and find their transportation waiting for them outside. Two human males – one a full adult, the other maybe a year younger than Spock’s 15. There’s what Spock assumes is an Earth pickup truck behind them. They both look rough, the man more so than the boy, their clothes definitely suited to the manual labor required of them. The man smiles.

“You must be Spock.” The young Vulcan nods. The man reaches out to shake his hand. “I’m Michael. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Mike!” the boy says sharply. “You’re doing it wrong. Vulcans don’t shake hands, remember?” Spock’s gaze snaps over to the boy, who takes a step forward and raises his left hand to form the ta’al. “I’m Jim. Mike’s a bit of an idiot.”

“Hey!”

Spock can’t help the flicker of a smile as he returns the ta’al. “I am surprised you know about this.” he says, ignoring Michael for the moment. Jim grins.

“I read a lot.” he says. “Keeps me out of trouble.”

“Actually, all it does is give him more ideas for getting into trouble.” Michael mutters. He turns his attention to Salvor. “We’ll be working closely with Spock on the terraforming project. He’s in good hands.”

“You have my appreciation.” Salvor offers the ta’al. “Live long and prosper. I shall be back to collect him when he is ready to return.” With that, he turns and leaves.

Jim arches an eyebrow. “I get the feeling he doesn’t expect you to last out here.”

“You would be correct.” Spock returns dryly. “I have made it my two-year mission to prove him wrong.”

Jim laughs outright at that while Michael groans. “Great. There’s a version of Jim that’s a Vulcan. This is going to suck.”

“Shove it, Mike, you love me.”

“Not that much, I don’t.”

Spock really wants to laugh. Instead, he just gets into the bed of the truck with Jim and holds his bag next to him.

This might not be a mistake, after all.

/----------/

It doesn’t take long for Spock to find a rhythm in this new life. 

The first thing he has to do is adapt to the climate and the work. Tarsus IV is almost as hot as Vulcan, and he’s actually doing manual labor outside for the vast majority of the day. So, he switches out his robes for jeans, shirts, and sneakers. He winds up borrowing most of them from other kids, including Jim. As a result, he keeps his wardrobe as small as he can manage it. Getting used to the work is easy enough. The clothing, however, takes a little more work.

Still, it keeps him from standing out too much, especially during their excursions into the City.

The City is the center of the colony, where all the businesses, the one clinic, the spaceport, and most of the homes are. It’s also where the Governor’s mansion is. On the outskirts of the City and surrounding it are the homesteads where the terraforming occurs, and livestock is raised. People from the homesteads go into the City regularly for supplies and to deliver their own goods.

It is strange, he’ll admit, not having a strict schedule to follow and people all around him making sure he’s abiding by the rules. It’s strange knowing that whatever he does here will not be immediately reported to his father. There’s a certain amount of freedom in that knowledge, and he isn’t sure what to do with it. So he keeps generally to himself, being friendly enough with the humans he works with but not a step further than that.

Or at least, he tries to.

Jim, Spock learns, has a fascination with alien species. Now that he has an alien living in the same building as him, he seems determined to pull all information he can from the Vulcan’s mind. At first, he keeps his questions to general inquiries about the planet itself and cultural norms that he asks while they work side-by-side in the fields. Spock is comfortable enough providing general answers.

Then, about six weeks into his tenure, Jim helps him clean up after the evening meal.

“Do you like chess?”

The question catches Spock off-guard. It’s the first personal question he’s been asked, and he sees no harm in answering honestly. “Yes. It’s one of my favorite pastimes.”

“Excellent.” Jim flashes him a brilliant smile. “Wanna play after we finish here? Or maybe some other time, if you want?” At Spock’s blank look, he continues. “Come on, Spock – I’m starved for anything interesting here, and you’re interesting. I promise, I don’t bite.”

“That wouldn’t scare me away.” Spock retorts before he can think better of it. Jim’s expression twists into shock for a brief moment before giving way to laughter. Spock returns his attention to the dishes to hide his own smile.

“Oh-ho, a joke! And a dirty one at that!” Jim cheers. “So, is that a yes?”

Spock flicks soapy water at him. “I think you should help me finish this so we can play.”

“Hell yes!”

Spock gives it about five moves into the game before Jim starts questioning him again. The boy only makes it four.

“Why are you here?”

It’s another question that he’s not expecting, another personal one. Spock arches an eyebrow as he considers his next move. “What do you mean?”

“Just seems a little too physical for a Vulcan to be interested in, especially a kid.” Jim clarifies. “I mean, shouldn’t you be studying for the VSA? I’ve heard horror stories about that test.”

“I have heard that some humans take the entrance exam as a way to test themselves.” Spock concedes. “However, I have not made the decision whether or not to attend the VSA.”

“Why not?”

“I have a human mother.”

He hopes to derail the current conversation, but instead, understanding flashes through Jim’s eyes. He moves his pawn, but it’s clear the game no longer holds his attention. “Yeah, I can see where that might be a problem. For them, anyway. Can’t go having a half-breed outperform the purebloods, right?” There’s a certain level of venom in his voice that both takes Spock by surprise and warms him. He’s never had someone get angry on his behalf before. He moves his rook. Jim continues. “That would make you Ambassador Sarek’s kid, right? He’s the only Vulcan I know that’s married to a human.”

Spock tilts his head in acknowledgement. “This was the last thing expected of me.”

“The need to rebel is a universal constant.” Jim chuckles.

“What of you?” Spock turns the question around on him. “I cannot imagine this is intellectually challenging for you.”

“Hardly.” comes the expected dry response. “I drove my dad’s car off a cliff two years ago. My stepdad decided to send me here.”

That freezes Spock entirely. Jim simply stares at him, calmly waiting his initial reaction. So, Spock asks the first thing that comes to mind.

“Did you intend to survive?”

A wry smile. “Still not sure about that. But hell, as long as I did, might as well make the most of it, right?”

Spock can only nod to that. They resume their game for a few minutes before he decides to put forth his own personal question. “Why would you want to wreck your father’s car?”

“Because Frank was going to get rid of it. He needed the money, and I wanted to piss him off. It worked.”

“And your mother didn’t stop him? Or you?”

“Winona doesn’t even know I’m here, as far as I know. She’s been in space for three years. Some sort of transport mission.”

Winona. Dead father, mother in Starfleet. The pieces click into place as easily for Spock as they did for Jim. “You are James Kirk.”

“Not here.” Jim flashes him a smile that’s a little too dark. “Just like you’re not Sarek’s kid here. We’re just Jim and Spock.”

Just Spock. He thinks he could get used to that concept. 

/---------/

From that first night of chess and conversations, Jim and Spock are rarely seen outside of each other’s company. They work together in the fields, help each other with chores in the homestead they live in with Michael and a few other kids, and spend almost all of their free time together working on one project or another.

When they’re not helping out with the terraforming of the Tarsus IV colony, they use PADDs to keep up with research and schooling outside of the colony. They discuss things that are far beyond the others they share their lives with.

The adults find it a little disturbing, how close they have become. Spock is Vulcan, a species not well-known for making friends, and Jim has barely spoken more than is necessary with his peer group for the entire two years he’d been on the planet before Spock showed up. To see two reticent beings suddenly open up in each other’s presence is more than a little startling.

One day, Spock finds himself working alongside Michael instead of Jim. He stays silent, unsure of himself in the presence of this new man. After a few minutes, Michael breaks the silence.

“Jim’s here until he gets old enough for university.”

It’s completely out of the blue. Spock blinks. “I assumed as much.” he allows.

“You’re only here for two years.” Michael sighs. “I wonder how well he will fare when you’re gone. He’s gotten attached.”

They fall back into silence again. He’s been here for almost a year now, friends with Jim for about six months. Still, he feels like he’s known the boy his entire life, and he knows Jim feels the same. Finally, quietly, he voices a plan he’s barely allowed himself to consider.

“Maybe I can stay longer than two years.”

Michael smiles at that. “Maybe you can. I will put in the request.”

/--------/

It doesn’t escape Jim’s notice that Spock gets comm calls from his father or mother every other day. Mostly his mother, although Jim has the impression that’s not because his father doesn’t care for him. It’s more of a timing and availability thing. Jim opens Spock’s door and pauses as he realizes his friend is on his PADD, using the video feature to speak with his mother.

 _“What brought this on?”_ Amanda is asking. _“I mean, you’ve already lasted longer than Salvor figured you would.”_

That makes Spock smile just a bit. “Nice to know I can still surprise him.” he says calmly. “But no, this has nothing to do with proving him wrong anymore.”

 _“Anymore.”_ There’s a tone of consideration in her voice. _“This is about Jim, isn’t it?”_

Jim feels his heart skip a beat. He pushes the door open the rest of the way, and the hinge creaks. Spock doesn’t even flinch, just motions for him to approach. Jim closes the door behind him and waits. 

“Yes. I wish to stay here.”

_“With him.”_

“Yes.”

Amanda sighs, but Jim can tell she’s more amused than annoyed. _“You do realize Sarek was planning on introducing you to T’Pring when you returned in one year.”_

That earns a very impressive eye-roll from Spock, which makes Amanda dissolved into laughter. “Oh, no. However will I survive.”

_“I want you to know that Salvor just physically cringed. Congratulations.”_

“I aim to please.” Spock glances at Jim, a small smile on his face as he takes in his friend, who appears to be frozen to the spot. “So what is the verdict?”

_“He’s deliberating. Mostly on how best to continue your education there.”_

Spock lets out a small sigh. “Thank you, Mother.”

_“Thank your father when you get the chance. And eventually – I want to meet this Jim. In person, not over a vid-call. He must be someone special.”_

Spock looks directly at Jim even as he answers her.

“He is.”


	2. Chapter 2

There are two aspects to life on the homestead that Spock has come to love – and yes, the Vulcan will go so far as to use such a strong word to describe his emotional response. The first is how little anyone on this colony, especially in the homestead, seem to care about his heritage.

He’s a Vulcan, but they do not hold him to the same standards Vulcan did. He suspects that, because of how little contact with off-worlders most of these people have had, that they simply don’t realize how un-typical he is of his species. He is not inclined to enlighten them.

Jim, though. For all his studying of alien species, Jim knows, and yet he says nothing. Sure, he teases Spock whenever he makes a more obvious joke, but he glosses over most of the unintentional outbursts like it’s nothing. Spock has never experienced such leniency, not even from his father, who only reprimands him in public for the most part. Spock never mentions it, but he appreciates it.

The other is a certain ritual the homestead has of gathering outside around a massive bonfire once a week. Michael has an Earth instrument called a guitar that he plays. His female companion, Saya, has a singing voice that reminds Spock of a dozen chiming bells. Some of the other children play instruments of their making. The end result is something a little rough, but ultimately beautiful.

Jim always sits close to him on these nights, close enough to provide the extra body warmth to stave off the desert chill. They’re never close enough to touch, but for Spock, it’s more than enough. Sometimes Jim will lean over and whisper to him, explaining the folk songs and the stories behind them. Spock finds the stories illogical but oddly fascinating. He says as much to Jim one night.

“Yeah, I’ve never understood how we come up with those songs. It’s not my kind of music, but it makes everyone happy, and that’s good enough.”

There’s a lot there Spock could ask about. He settles for the simplest.

“What would be your kind of music?”

And that is how Spock is introduced to the Beastie Boys, among other various obscure bands. He almost regrets asking.

But he supposes he can get used to it.

/-----------/

Spock has been on Tarsus IV for a little over a year when they first get wind that something is wrong. They’re out in the field, harvesting the grain they’ve gotten good at making grow. They wind up throwing out a quarter of it.

Jim looks at the grain in his hands, examining the rot that seems to have set in. “What the hell?” he mutters. “It looks like a fungus.”

Spock takes a piece of it from him. “Whatever it is, it must be a new strain. The grain has been genetically altered to resist all known forms of pestilence.”

One of the kids looks between the two of them, and then back down at the bucket of ruined grain. “What does it mean?” he asks quietly.

Jim bites his lip for a moment, considering. He meets Spock’s gaze, and he can already tell the Vulcan has reached the same conclusions he has.

“It means we’ve got work to do.”

/---------/

They get what they can inside, wash it clean, and store it for the winter. Spock and Jim take samples and begin to study the rot. The other kids help, mostly by fetching research materials whenever they go into the City. It’s not always useful, but Spock and Jim are grateful nonetheless.

Michael reaches out to other homesteads. They’re experiencing the same problem. It’s some kind of fungus, that much they know. It doesn’t match with any of the slides they have on the local species. Jim isn’t entirely certain he’s ever seen anything like it. Spock doesn’t have enough experience to know either way. One of the other homesteads has a scientist, a botanist called Adrian who specializes in terraforming projects. She requests a shuttlecraft to take her to the nearest starbase, in order to properly study the fungus and develop preventative measures for the following growing season.

Her request is denied. 

/----------/

Jim has a guitar. He sits in Spock’s room, fiddling with a tune the Vulcan doesn’t recognize, while Spock himself compares slides in an attempt to identify the rot.

“I am starting to doubt this is a fungus.” he says absently, adjusting the microscope. It’s an older model, providing excellent magnification but not allowing him to transmit the images to his PADD. The software is not compatible. It’s making comparisons a little difficult, but luckily Spock has the memory recall for this.

Jim hums, fingers still moving across the guitar. It’s almost distracting. “So what else could it be?”

“There appears to be damage done to the cellular structure of the plant. Something like a targeted cancer. I would need to be able to sequence the DNA to be entirely certain.”

The music stops, which prompts Spock to look up from the microscope. Jim sits there, frozen, something that might be understanding mixing with fury crossing his face. Spock can’t stop the slight frown. “Jim?”

“Something that might have been engineered into the grain?”

The implications of that twist Spock’s gut. “That is a possibility.” he allows. “However, it’s an extreme one. There are a million other possibilities.”

“There’s one way to find out.” Jim says. “We can check the archives and see what the specs say.”

“You do not have the specs here?”

“No. They gave the homestead scientists edited copies of the specs.” He shrugs. “It’s not uncommon. Copyright protection and all that.”

Spock can’t help the sneer that curls his lip. “Of course. We cannot allow lives to get in the way of profit, now can we?” Jim responds to that with a sarcastic thumbs-up. Spock continues. “How do you propose we find the unedited specs? The archives are near the governor’s house, and more importantly, they are under guard.”

“They’re a full block away from Kodos, and trust me – the guards aren’t that good.” Jim says with a wry grin. “We’ll get in. Just not tonight.” He sets aside the guitar and rubs at his eyes. “Damn. I’m not going to sleep again tonight.”

“I have not been resting well, either.” Spock admits. 

“Didn’t think Vulcans needed much sleep.”

“We do not, however, a certain amount is required. Meditation can replace sleep in some instances – “

“But you’ve been abusing that the past few days, haven’t you?”

“Yes.” he admits. There really is no point in trying to hide anything from this boy. 

Jim gives him a considering look. “How do you feel about sharing a bed?” he asks suddenly.

“Pardon?”

“Your bed is big enough. We can both stay here and not have to touch each other.” The boy shrugs. “I mean, back home, when I used to have nightmares, Sam let me stay the night with him sometimes. It helped a lot. Maybe – never mind, it’s stupid.” He starts to stand up to leave, but Spock catches his wrist before he can.

“It makes sense to try.” he says quietly. He chooses not to question who Sam is. The look on Jim’s face at his name speaks volumes. “I, too, used to seek refuge with my mother when I was a child.”

Jim smiles faintly. “Okay, then.” 

The two quickly get ready for bed. Jim takes the side closest to the window. Like he said, there’s enough room that they don’t have to touch, but they’re close enough that Spock is keenly aware of his presence. It’s what his mother referred to as mental static, this sensation of sound with no words that he experiences when others stand too close to him.

Jim’s mental static, however, is soothing. Like keeping the oscillator on at night.

It’s unseemly, quite possibly the most scandalous thing he’s done to date.

“G’night, Spock.”

He can’t stop the small smile that spreads across his face.

“Good night, Jim.”

/----------/

As winter progresses, they make no headway on the rot. They never get the chance to sneak away to the archives, although Jim still makes plans. Michael tells them not to worry too much about the rot. After all, there’s still food left. They won’t starve.

They have to reevaluate that when they get their first look at what the winter weekly rations look like. They’ve been halved from what they were last winter. Michael files petitions with the governor – after all, he has several children who need more food than what the rations provide – but Saya learns from other homesteads that the rations have been halved all over the colony. The rot took out anywhere from 25% to 50% of most of the crop from every homestead.

“This is worse than I was led to believe.” Michael tells Saya one night when the children have gone to bed. “But it’s still not that bad. Not enough to warrant this kind of extreme action.”

Saya shrugs. “Maybe Kodos is just airing on the side of caution.” she says. “Take extreme measures now to make things easier on us during the spring, when we need to plant again.”

“This is too extreme.” Michael mutters. “I don’t like it, Saya. I don’t like this at all.”

From his position eavesdropping around the corner, Jim has to agree.

/---------/

“My stepdad.”

The words catch Spock by surprise. He looks up from his PADD, taking in Jim standing at the foot of his bed. There are thin scars on his abdomen, like a spiderweb across his right side, and the way he’s standing draws immediate attention to them. He blinks. “Pardon?”

“The scars. My stepdad gave them to me.”

The simple statement chills him. “I would assume that was also part of the reason you drove the car off the cliff.” Jim nods. “Did you not tell anyone?”

“My brother knew. He ran away from home a few weeks before the cliff thing and left me there.”

Spock’s fist clenches. He has to make a conscious effort not to break the PADD he’s holding. The point here is clearly not to elicit his anger on Jim’s behalf. “Why do you tell me?”

Jim stares him dead in the eye. “When Frank first came to live with us, once Winona left Earth, the first thing he did was start cutting back on how much food he gave me.” A wry smile twists his lips. “He told me that he couldn’t afford enough food to feed me.”

That elicits a completely different type of chill. Now he understands what Jim is getting at. “You see Frank in Kodos’ orders.” Jim nods. Spock huffs a sigh. “Jim – “

“I know it’s not logical – “

 _“Jim.”_ His tone shuts Jim up for a moment. “How do you propose we fight such a thing?”

The other boy blinks. “You believe me?”

“I have no reason not to.” Spock spreads his hands out in a helpless gesture. “The grain may have rotted, but not to the point of half-rations. Not considering that there should be a surplus stored somewhere.”

Jim closes his eyes for just a moment. Finally, he heaves a deep sigh. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Spock motions for Jim to join him on the bed. “Let’s rest tonight. We can form a plan tomorrow.”

/---------/

That night, after Jim finally falls asleep, Spock picks up his PADD and attempts to call his father.

An error message pops up.

_All communication between Tarsus IV and outside sources has been suspended._

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night, sharing a bed becomes the norm.

Michael doesn’t say anything. It’s strange, he’ll admit. Everything he knows about Vulcans (and Jim) tells him neither should appreciate the invasion of space. And yet, every night, Jim finds himself in Spock’s room, like he belongs there.

He leaves the boys alone. With everything that’s going on now, he’ll let them find whatever comfort they can, wherever they want to find it. Jim and Spock have been drawn to each other since the young Vulcan first set foot on Tarsus IV.

Who knows? Maybe it was meant to be. 

Each week through the winter, rations are cut further. The elderly and the children are the ones who suffer most. The youngest child on Jim’s homestead is sick, crying herself to sleep every night as her stomach cries for food. Jim has taken to giving her most of his own portions. 

He shares the rest of it with Spock.

Spock, naturally, refuses this at first. Jim just smiles at him. “Come on. We all take care of each other.”

The Vulcan merely nods. “In that case, we will split it evenly between us.” he replies. Jim chuckles at that, but he allows it, and that’s how Spock keeps Jim from starving himself that first winter.

By the time spring arrives, there have been 50 deaths – including the little girl from their own homestead.

And that’s when the first notice from the governor goes out.

“Due to the continuing food shortage, guards will now be implemented to enforce the curfew already in effect. From this moment, all citizens are to be indoors one hour before sundown.”

Something in Jim’s expression closes off, but he doesn’t say anything. Saya merely nods in response to the vid, but Michael stalks out of the room. A few minutes later, everyone can hear his muffled swearing.

“You know what’s going on.” Spock says that night. They sit on the bed, a chess board between them. This has become habit for them as well, these nightly games of chess. Spock would prefer to play tri-D chess, but he doesn’t have a set with him. This one he borrowed from Saya will do. “Why do you not say anything?”

Jim merely shakes his head as he moves his pawn. “Because the adults know too.” he says. “At least, Michael does. Saya too, most likely. They’re not stupid, and more importantly, they have more pull than kids do.”

“You are waiting to see if Michael will do something.”

“And to see how Kodos responds.” Jim adds. He watches as Spock moves his knight, then responds with a move of his rook. “If he does what I think he’s going to, he’ll imprison the first people who try to cause trouble.”

“And if that happens?”

“Then we’ll have to find some way to let Starfleet know what’s going on. First hint of trouble, they’ll send someone out here.”

“That will be an interesting feat, considering they’ve blocked all communication.” Spock reminds him dryly. “I imagine by now my father has attempted to contact the planet directly to find out why my calls have stopped.”

“You think he might do something about that?”

That earns him a small smile. “Depends. But as my mother is fond of saying, hell hath no fury like a pissed-off Sarek.”

That makes Jim laugh out loud. “Man, I wish my parents were like yours.” He looks out the window, ignoring the chess board for the moment. “I don’t think my mom even realizes I’m not on Earth anymore.”

There’s nothing Spock can say to that. It’s the first time he’s heard Jim refer to Winona as his mother. He moves his queen.

“Checkmate.”

/--------/

Spock is right about one thing – there is no force quite comparable to a very angry Sarek.

Which is exactly what Starfleet is being forced to contend with now.

Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Eisenhauer has long been friends with one Ambassador Sarek. He grew up next door to Amanda Greyson, and when she came back from a seminar on warp theory out on Starbase 6 with a Vulcan bondmate, he insisted on meeting her new husband. Turns out, he really likes Sarek, and Sarek seemed at least tolerant of his continued presence in Amanda’s life.

Needless to say, Pike would do anything for these two people, and their son.

They sit together at a small coffee shop in San Francisco. It’s one of the few places around that serves Vulcan spice tea. Pike takes a sip of his coffee. “I’m surprised you came all the way to Earth for this meeting. Normally you just call.”

“We were already in the area.” Sarek says, hands clenched around his cup. The white knuckles are the only sign of his distress. His face remains relaxed, his voice flat. “I need to speak with you. I am at a loss of what to do.”

Pike sets aside his coffee. “What’s wrong?”

“You know Spock opted to study terraforming on Tarsus IV approximately eighteen months ago.” Pike nods. Sarek continues. “Six months ago, he ceased all contact with us. I contacted the colony itself. I was told that their communication relays had been damaged in a meteor storm, and it was not possible to allow civilians to use the remaining relays to send messages.” Something of a bitter expression crosses his face. “I was informed that he would contact me as soon as the relays were fixed.”

Pike is already frowning. “It does not take six months to fix communication relays, and there’s no way a meteor storm of all things can damage it like that.”

Sarek nods. “Every time I contact the planet for updates, this is the message I am given. You can understand my frustration.”

“Easily.” Pike leans back, considering. His coffee sits on the table, forgotten. “Have you tried talking to Starfleet command about this?”

Now _that’s_ open distain twisting Sarek’s expression. Interesting – he’s not normally this expressive. “I have. It seems that Admiral Komak is not inclined to take my concerns seriously.” He looks away for a moment, then back to Pike. “I do not know who else to turn to.”

Pike shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. I hate that diplomats have to go through Komak. He’s an ass. There’re a few favors I can call in. I can’t guarantee how fast I can get out there, but give me a few weeks to work some magic, and I’ll get the Eisenhauer out there. No colony has the right to refuse space dock to a Federation ship.” He grabs his coffee cup and takes a drink. “And if they do have problems with their communication relays, I can get my engineering team to help fix it.”

Sarek sighs. “Thank you, Chris.”

/---------/

One thing becomes immediately apparent once the guards really start to make their presence known – they’re getting plenty to eat.

That fact is not lost on anyone.

Spock and Jim follow Michael into town. They need to retrieve supplies and hopefully some medicine for Saya. Spock and Jim are hoping to get the chance to examine how heavily guarded the archives are. If they can get into the archives and get the specs for the grain, they’ll have something to transmit to Starfleet as proof.

Of what, Spock doesn’t know. He chooses not to think too hard on it.

They’re making their way slowly down the road, Michael driving and the boys in the bed of the truck, when it happens.

“Why do you get to eat?” A woman screams at one of the guards, tears running down her face, while two children watch her from a distance. From their thin frames, Spock would guess their rations are even less than his. The guard doesn’t even flinch, barely even looks in her direction. That just makes her anger worse. “Why? Why do you have food while my children starve? Talk to me!” She picks up a rock and throws it at him.

The guard turns and pulls his phaser.

The woman drops to the ground, blood pooling around her, her children screaming, before Spock even realizes what just happened.

In a flash, Jim has jumped out of the bed of the truck and is running across the street. Spock follows, not quite comprehending the situation. He wonders if Jim plans on rushing the guard, if he’s going to have to keep his friend from getting killed.

Instead Jim makes for the children, and Spock understands. 

He puts on a bit more speed, pulling ahead and Jim and placing himself between the children and the guard. It makes the guard hesitate, just long enough for Jim to get to the kids. They’re so small, he’s easily able to lift them both, one on each hip. A little boy and little girl – twins. 

The guard stares blankly at them. “What are you doing?”

Spock lifts his chin. “We are taking these children back to our homestead, where we will take care of them.” he announces. “They are no longer your concern.” He doesn’t dare glance back at Jim, but he knows the other has not moved from his spot. 

For a long moment, the guard just stares at him. For a moment, Spock wonders if he’s about to be killed.

This is not the desert planet he thought he’d die on.

Finally, the guard sighs and holsters his phaser. “Whatever. Get out of my sight.” With that, he turns and walks away, leaving the body of the dead woman on the ground as the citizens stare. 

The sound of crying children echoes on a silent street.

Spock finally turns around to look at Jim. The boy stares at him, eyes wide, two children wailing the loss of their mother into his shoulders.

They don’t say anything. Spock calmly takes one of the children from Jim, and the two walk back to Michael’s truck. Michael too is silent, eyes wide and face pale, as the four of them climb into the back and they continue to drive.

Jim grabs Spock’s hand, and Spock lets him hold on.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim is expecting Michael to chew him out for his actions, or at least Spock. Instead Michael just sets the children up in their own room with one of the other kids, and Spock acts like nothing special happened. Still, Michael looks over at Jim every so often, with something like respect and worry in his eyes. Jim finishes his chores for the day, putting away the supplies they picked up in town. Spock helps, working silently by his side, and Jim keeps his silence as well.

He’s not sure what to make of anything anymore.

It’s time for bed, and Jim follows Spock to his room. Finally, he speaks.

“Why did you do that?”

Spock glances back at him. “Do what?”

Jim’s fists clench. “Follow me like that. You didn’t know what I was doing.” There’s more he could say, but if he starts, he’s going to start screaming, and then he might not stop.

Spock just stares at him for a moment. Finally, a true smile crosses his face. It’s small, but it’s there, more than just the twitch of his lips like Jim usually sees.

“I trust you.”

Jim freezes. For what feels like a small eternity, all he can do is stare at Spock. When he finally finds his voice, there’s only one thing he can say. 

“Thanks.”

/--------/

The night is utterly silent.

Spock has always been a light sleeper, but with the edge of hunger cutting through him, he wakes easily. With Jim’s weight next to him, it’s easier to stay asleep, but still too easy to wake up. 

Which is how he hears the glass breaking upstairs. There’s a soft whoosh.

Then the screams.

Jim jerks awake. “What the hell?”

“I don’t know.”

The two of them scramble out of the bed. The smell of smoke is already starting to grow thick. Jim grabs Spock’s wrist and drags him out of the bedroom.

The upper floor is already engulfed. The screams from above have stopped, but the crying on their floor has not. There’s muffled yelling, and then Saya stumbles into the common room with three of the other children following her. She still looks weak, lack of food making it hard for her body to fight off the sickness. Still, she’s determined.

“Go, now! Outside – run!” 

She shoves the other kids forward, towards Jim and Spock. Spock takes two of the children and picks them up, Jim carrying the other, and the five of them race for the door. Jim doesn’t bother stopping to open it. He simply twists his body to protect the child and rams it with his shoulder. 

He bounces off of it and back into Spock. “What the hell!”

“It must be locked!” They have to shout to be heard over the roaring flames now. “Jim, there’s no time for the key!”

“The kitchen! Go, go, go!” He grabs Spock’s arm with his free hand and guides him through the smoke-filled room. The kitchen has a window just over the stove. Breaking it is easy. Jim passes the child off to Spock and clambers over the stove. “Here, pass them to me!”

Spock does, and quickly, they get the three children out of the homestead. Spock follows, the sounds of fire and collapsing wood loud in his ears.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, they’ve got the kids and they’re running again, this time into the fields. In the dead of the night, especially on this moonless planet, it will be difficult to follow them.

Jim’s hand is wrapped around his wrist, and Spock can hear his mental chant of _go go go can’t stop gotta protect them gotta save HIM._

They run.

/---------/

One of the advantages of being Pike is that he can get away with certain shit that no one else can. Like, oh, say, just randomly dropping in on Admiral Komak without setting up an appointment first. 

Komak startles a little as his office door opens and Pike walks in. “What the hell – “

“Oh, good – you’re here. I was hoping I could catch you before you left.” Pike says, completely overriding whatever reprimand Komak has in mind. The admiral’s expression darkens, but he simply leans back in his chair as Pike takes a seat in front of him. “We need to talk.”

“Hopefully about your manners.”

“I would like permission to investigate Tarsus IV.”

“You know, there are proper channels for these kinds of requests –“

“And they take months for all the red tape to be cut down.” Pike points out dryly. “I need permission to go within a couple of weeks.”

Komak sighs. “Let me guess – Ambassador Sarek talked to you.” Pike just nods. “You are aware it’s completely normal for colonies to fall out of contact with the Federation. It’s not a crime.”

“Colonies stop talking to the Federation, yes. Children generally don’t stop talking to their parents.” Pike says pointedly. Komak stares at him for a moment before sighing.

“Can you give me one good reason why I should allow you to drop in on a Federation colony besides your friendship with Sarek?”

“When Sarek originally contacted the planet, they said the communication relay had been damaged in a meteor storm.”

Komak arches an eyebrow. “So?”

“So you know as well as I do that low-orbit communication relays are so wide spread that a meteor storm might, maybe damage one relay. One. It wouldn’t take out a whole colony’s ability to communicate with Starfleet for over six months.” Pike levels him with a glare. “Even you can’t deny something is going on.”

Komak just sighs. “Yeah, you’ve got me there.” He leans back in his chair. “Still, I’m sure you can appreciate the potential for a diplomatic FUBAR here. So how do you propose we do this without stepping on any toes?”

Pike offers a small grin. “Well, there is that supply run to Station 7. It’s not that far off-course to swing by Tarsus IV, bring some extra supplies, and just _happen_ to drop them off and ask if they need any help with repairs around the colony.”

Komak nods. “Sounds good. But drop by Tarsus on your way back from Station 7. It’ll only put it off a day, and you can claim you overstocked or something.”

“Either way, it’ll be obvious what we’re doing.” Pike says. “But Kodos won’t be able to complain without sounding like an asshole for turning down unexpected supplies.”

“Knowing that this is the least of your scheming makes me glad you’re on our side.” Komak sighs. “Okay, you have clearance. Just fill out the appropriate paperwork after Station 7 so it at least looks legit.” Pike nods.

“Thank you, Admiral.”

Komak watches as he leaves the room before returning to his paperwork with a sigh.

“Pain in my ass.”


	5. Chapter 5

If there is one thing on Tarsus scarcer than food, it’s water.

Water can be replicated, although it always has a bitter taste to it. Right now, Jim will take even that. Hell, he’ll take that nasty mineral water his grandma was always trying to make him choke down. 

They’re still in the field, the smell of rotting grain thick in the air. He can barely breathe from it. The children with them finally collapsed with exhaustion. They sleep huddled together, a small Andorian male barely old enough to walk and the twins. Jim keeps an eye on them and another on his surroundings.

Shit, but he’s thirsty.

Spock sits beside him, wrist still firmly in Jim’s grip. He hasn’t said anything about that, yet. Jim’s kinda dreading when he does. The Vulcan’s calm mind is keeping him from completely losing his.

Adults aren’t supposed to kill kids.

_Dads aren’t supposed to hurt their sons, either, even if they are step-dads._

He shakes the thought away.

Spock moves his arm, not dislodging Jim’s hold, but drawing his attention. “What do we do now?” he asks, keeping his voice as low as he can. There’s no telling if they’ve been followed. “Leaving the settlement is suicide.”

Jim nods. “I know.” He heaves a sigh. “We need to find a safe place to stay. Close enough to raid the City if we need to, far enough away to not be found.” Spock nods. Jim turns his head away from him, staring off through the field. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“They burned down the homestead the same day I stopped them from killing those kids. That’s not a coincidence.”

“Nor is it something you should apologize for.” Spock retorts. “Jim. Look at me.” Jim does. Spock pulls on his grip just enough to dislodge Jim’s hand. But instead of pulling away entirely, he entwines their fingers together. It sends a shock through Jim that has nothing to do with the chill. 

Spock drops his shields, allowing Jim to experience his own emotions. Affection, pride, trust – nowhere in this little glimpse does Jim find condemnation or blame. In Spock’s eyes, Jim did the right thing, and the consequences are not Jim’s fault.

There’s something else there, something that might be admiration and might be something else, but Jim has no name for it, and Spock is barely aware of it. Jim decides to ignore it.

Instead, he just squeezes Spock’s hand in his.

“Thank you.”

/---------/

They stay in the field until sunrise.

They don’t go back to the homestead. Spock and Jim both know that returning home is suicide. Instead, they circle around the City to another homestead a few miles away from theirs.

It’s under guard as well. Spock figured as much. Still, out in the field, amid the rotting grain, is a wooden box. With a glance at Jim, he opens it.

Food, however little. Clay jars of water. And a small piece of fabric with a map drawn on it, directions to a small shed that the homesteads share for storage purposes. It has a basement. It will be cool, out of sight, and safe. For a long moment, they simply stare at the contents, considering.

Jim is trying to figure out the chances of this being a trap. Spock chooses not to question how he knows this. Even though he is no longer touching Jim, and his shields are once again in place, he still has a faint sense of the other in his mind. He knows Jim has the same sense of himself. 

It’s comforting.

A glance at the children seals it. Jim nods. “Let’s go.” They take the box with them as they head to the shed.

Jim eventually winds up carrying the Andorian on his back and leading the way while Spock keeps the twins in between himself and Jim. The boy keeps glancing over his shoulder to check on Spock, and every time the Vulcan merely nods to him.

They make it to the shed without any problems. Jim immediately takes them down to the basement. The boy whines. “’m tired.”

Jim smiles. “It’s okay. We can sleep here for now.” he assures him. “Go on, get some water from Spock there.” The two of them make sure the children get enough to drink before splitting the food among them. The kids get the bulk of it. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, the Andorian boy sandwiched between the twins. Jim smiles at the sight.

“We don’t even know their names yet.” he murmurs. “I need to ask when they wake up.” Spock nods.

“We need to find a way to contact Starfleet.” he says quietly. “They must be made aware of what’s happened.”

“Yeah.” Jim sighs. “That’s probably gonna mean getting into the City without being spotted.”

“We should find someone who knows where the communications center is. Maybe that person can get us in.”

“Or even make contact themselves.” Jim agrees. “We’ll need to camp out here for a bit, though. Kodos’ men are gonna be looking for us for a while yet.”

Spock has to agree to the logic in that. Still. “Rest, Jim. I will take first watch.”

Jim doesn’t even fight him on that one. He simply rests his head against Spock’s shoulder. “Okay. But you better wake me so you can get some sleep too. Or meditate.” He mumbles something else, but it’s lost as he finally falls asleep.

The young Vulcan can’t help but smile at his companion. It’s short lived. 

They’re hungry, they’re tired, and worse yet, they’re outnumbered. Logic tells Spock they will not survive this.

Still, there’s that sense of Jim tucked safely in his mind, the boy’s determination and steel-like resolve hardening his own.

No, they will survive.

They will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably end in the next two or three chapters, but fear not! There will be a whole 'nother story after this, so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah. There's gonna be more than two more chapters, because NOTHING is cooperating with me.

The next three days are hell. 

Every day, a new box appears in the same spot as the original, packed with a small amount of food and water. Jim gives the children the majority of the share and splits the rest with Spock. It’s not enough, nowhere near enough, but it keeps them alive. 

They lay low, stay safe. The children sleep for the most part. Jim and Spock attempt to strategize about what to do next. It’s difficult. They have no information about where the communications center even is, much less how well it is guarded or how even to operate it. They don’t know what codes they need to contact Starfleet or how to get in contact with anyone who knows.

It frustrates Jim. Spock must be the one to keep his cool, although the hunger makes it difficult. He’s just as frustrated as Jim, watching his friend waste away. He knows it’s only a matter of time before they fall to sickness, too ill to do anything against Kodos. Jim knows it, too.

The only thing that’s keeping either of them sane is the awareness they have of each other, Spock’s calm mind keeping Jim’s temper in check, Jim’s determination fueling Spock’s own. 

On day four, everything changes. 

Kodos finds them.

/---------/

It’s a short scuffle, as far as Harker is concerned. It takes pathetically little to find out where the children are hiding. The storage shed isn’t common knowledge, but some clever spying reveals it soon enough. He brings with him six soldiers, although that’s probably overkill for two starving teenagers and three children.

Turns out, six was just the perfect number.

They kick open the door, and the first soldier in is immediately downed by a flying metal bin. Judging from the sound, the Vulcan might have accidentally killed him. There’s a shrill scream, and the boy launches himself at the next soldier in line. The Vulcan is right behind him. 

If the boys were healthy and well fed, they _might_ have managed it.

But they aren’t.

In a matter of minutes, the two of them are captured, but they don’t stop fighting. It occurs to Harker that he hasn’t seen the three children yet. They must be in the basement.

“Enough.” The boys don’t stop their struggle, and so he grabs a torch from the nearest soldier and holds it near the shed. 

“I said ENOUGH!”

All movement ceases. Jim and Spock watch him warily. Harker smiles. “Come quietly, or I will burn this shed down and kill the kids.”

There is a brief moment where the two boys simply stare at each other. Expressions flit across their faces, Jim’s more so than Spock’s, and Harker has to wonder if they’re actually talking without words. Vulcans are supposed to be telepathic, right? Maybe the freak taught the brat a trick or two.

Finally, the boy turns and glares at him. “Fine.”

“Good.” Harker motions to his soldiers. “Tie them up. Make it good – Kodos wants to deal with these two personally.” He waits until the two boys are good and secure before issuing his next order.

“Burn the shed.”

Jim’s scream almost overpowers the rush of flames. He’s hit with a sedative before he can start causing trouble again.

The Vulcan simply stares at him. “The children would die regardless.” he says quietly. “There is no logic in killing them in this manner.”

Harker just shrugs. “It’s called making a statement.” He motions to his soldiers. “Let’s go.”

Spock glances over at Jim, unconscious and thrown over the guard’s shoulder like a sack of flour. His fists clench, but he keeps his face impassive. 

They will survive this.

_They will._

/--------/

On the Eisenhauer, Captain Pike has a video conference with Sarek. 

_“You are heading to the colony now?”_

“Yep. Our milk run didn’t take as long as we thought, so we’re proceeding a few days earlier than scheduled.” Pike leans back in his chair. “Once I get there, it may take me a few days to get back to you, depending on what’s going on.”

It’s hard to tell, but Pike thinks the Vulcan is amused in his own way. _“Is that a polite way of telling me to not panic if I do not receive word back immediately?”_

Pike grins. “Basically. I can think of at least six different reasons off the top of my head why communications have been cut. None of them are good, but none of them are especially evil, either. I’m sure Spock is fine.”

_“I wish I shared your certainty.”_

“Something you need to tell me?”

_“Vulcan children share mental bonds with their parents until a more important bond comes to take its place, or something traumatic happens to break it. My bond with Spock has always been weak, but there. It’s been enough to know he is alive.”_

Pike understands where this is going. “’That bond is gone now.”

_“Yes.”_

Pike heaves a sigh. “I don’t suppose you know why.”

Sarek shakes his head. _“No. Normally I would feel such a thing when Spock bonds with his mate, but Spock never took an intended as a child. He refused.”_ There’s a flicker of a smile. _“He has a great deal of his mother in him.”_

“I’ve gathered.” Despite the situation, Pike can’t help but grin. “Amanda always was a force of nature.” The humor vanishes as quickly as it comes.

“I’m going to find him, Sarek. I swear.”


End file.
